Fearsome Foursome
by Toppysammy
Summary: EnglandXFranceXJapanXAmerica. Not much else to say. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU NO LIKE, NO READ. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


_Warning: NO PLOT, MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT, AND HILARITY. :)_

_This is a fic completely inspired by a Hetalia picture I saw. If you want the pic, send me your email and I'll send it to you. All PWP and smutty Yaoi, probably OOC. Enjoy :) sorry about errors, but I edit myself and this is smut therapy for me, so there ;P_

France leaned over to lick the two small sweat drops that had formed on the side of England's face, and the green eyed country gasped. America graced England's temple with a light kiss before bending over England to capture France's mouth in a greedy kiss. England tried not to be turned on by the scene in front of him, but it was impossible. Japan, who was still wrapped around the man's waist, felt his arousal and reached up to unbuckle the other country's belt. England gasped again as he felt small nimble fingers slide his trousers and pants down and off his body. America and France broke apart and looked at England, identical expressions of hunger on their faces.

England gulped in a mixture of fear and anticipation. The two above him pulled his head towards theirs, and a three-way kiss soon ensued. Their tongues tangled blissfully, and America took charge by sliding his tongue into England's mouth, France soon following eagerly. England let out a loud groan, egging on the boys surrounding him. Japan took a firm hold of England's erection, causing the man to thrust forward involuntarily. Japan chuckled before licking the throbbing member in front of him from base to tip, swirling his tongue over the head and sucking the liquid already forming off. The recipient moaned unintelligibly, his mouth still occupied pleasantly by two others. France broke away first, and America took over completely when he left the tongue-fest. France deftly unbuttoned England's shirts and slid them off, leaving the green tie on. He popped an already partially-hard nipple into his mouth, twisting the other one playfully with his fingers. England shuddered under the sensation but his entire thought process was interrupted when Japan wrapped his lips around the head of his leaking erection and _sucked_. His mouth was still filled with America's tongue, so he couldn't react completely to the foreign feeling, but soon America broke away, gulping down fresh oxygen before shedding his own outer layers. The others followed quickly and soon everyone was completely devoid of clothing, save England's and America's ties. Grabbing hold of England's tie, France pulled him into another bruising kiss.

America slid down England's body to find France's cock pressed against England's flank, and hungrily popped it into his mouth. Japan was now working furiously at England's member and America followed suit, sucking hard on France's cock, savoring the flavor of his pre-cum. The two kissing moaned at the feelings, breaking apart momentarily to pant. France attached his mouth to England's pulse point, licking greedily at it.

Shimmying down, England kept sliding until his face was level with America's hard on, and it was surprisingly large. He glanced at it apprehensively. Strengthening his resolve, he pulled the large member into his mouth. France gasped when America sucked particularly hard and glanced down to see Japan being completely neglected. Not standing for it, France adjusted his position until he could shove Japan's small erection into his own mouth. The four boys stayed in that position for a long while.

England was the one who broke away first and slid his mouth further forward until he encountered America's tight hole. England licked it tentatively, swirling his tongue around it several times before thrusting his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. America's sharp intake of breath was all England needed to keep going, tongue-fucking the man above him. He quickly pulled away just enough to forcefully grab Japan's head and pull it off his wet hard-on. He readjusted himself and slid into America's tight wetness, groaning when his muscles clenched down on the foreign object being shoved into his lower orifice. England waited for America to get used to the feeling of fullness and started moving slowly when he was given the signal to start thrusting. Suddenly, he felt a slick finger enter him and glanced back to see France hovering behind him, an intent look upon his face. England shuddered slightly but kept moving inside a panting America. Two more fingers entered him before France deemed him ready and settled himself inside England. Japan had managed to wedge himself underneath America and slid down onto America's huge cock, grabbing his shoulders for leverage. France, England an America all pulled back at the same time, and thrust forward in unison, groaning in ecstasy. Japan's breath hitched at the feeling of such power being thrown into him all at once, and grabbed onto the only thing he could, which happened to be America's hips. The three thrusting countries began to pick up speed, now drilling themselves forward mercilessly. England, not wanting Japan to feel neglected, wrapped a hand around the smallest country's diminutive erection and squeezed lightly. That was more than enough for the ebony-haired one, who came violently, tightening unbelievably around America's giant member, causing him to come as well. Thus starting a chain reaction, tightening orifices made the one behind him come, and so on until France had completely emptied himself inside a still-shuddering Britain. They all fell together in a sated, albeit sticky pile of bliss. After everyone's breath had resumed a semi-normal rate, France wriggled his way into the center of the heap.

"Onh-honh-honh, who is up for round two, mes petites copains?"

_A/N: *Evil Grin* well that was fun. Hope you enjoyed. Comments would be much appreciated, even flames. Thank you!_


End file.
